Red Lipstick
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - 'Butch found himself staring at her red lips, again.' - *dedicated to incandescent 3 6 0*, *rated for language and slight sexual theme* greens, r


Hey there, fanfictioners! If you're new to my stories, welcome! Sorry for my sailor mouth, but honestly, I think it fits the greens. If you already knew me, then tada~ a one-shot! After seven months of absence! *pumps fist in the air* Or maybe eight, I dunno. I deleted a lot of my older one-shots to edit them. They were so terrible and full of mistakes and my blush couldn't have gone any further down my neck when I was rereading them. Sorry, but they'll be back up when I'm done with them. Except for Lullaby (full-fledged, however, but very sorry to faithful readers) and some of the Christmas ones. I just wasn't feeling them.

To all of you who have me on your favorite authors/author alert list and who favorite/follow my stories-THANK YOU. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I KNOW I DON'T SAY IT ENOUGH. I love you all. And my lovely reviewers, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. Seriously, even to those of you taking the time to read this one-shot, whether you're on fanfiction or not! THANK YOU. I don't care as long as you enjoy it! You all make my world go round. You are my sunshine. You guys are those heavenly sugar cookies you usually find in the bakery part of a grocery store that has that sweet icing (you know what cookies I'm talking about).

For incandescent 3 6 0, or, Brenda, which ever you prefer. I uh, well, three things. One, I'm sorry this took terribly long (and it turned out ehh), two, I really hope you like it because well, a little birdy told me the greens are your favorite ppg/rrb ship (just kidding, I glanced at your bio). And three, the teenager at the cash register is Pablo. And I don't know if you remember, though I'm sure you do, but in one episode of The Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup floated in the kindergarten class and all Pablo (classmate) said to her was hello and she told him to shut up. So yeah, I decided to have her be just a tad gruff towards him because some things never change. Ah, I loved that moment.

* * *

**Red Lipstick**

* * *

Buttercup grumbled and tossed her money at an anxious teenage boy, a large popcorn (with extra butter) nestled in the crook of her arm and a soda clutched tightly in her other hand, a box of Sour Patch Kids unceremoniously blanketed the popcorn because, hey, Buttercup may have superpowers, but she was not an octopus. She snorted and slammed down her drink to tuck her change in her wallet, "Jesus Christ, I thought I was growing a beard for a moment. Do you do anything right, Pablo?"

The register clicked shut and his voice teetered when he croaked, "I uh, sorry, B-Buttercup. Enjoy your movie."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off and snatched her soda.

* * *

Butch pocketed nine chocolate bars and glanced around the lobby, and when he confirmed that no attention was on him, he swiped at the Reese's and the Airheads. Almost nobody came to the theater on Tuesdays, and he never knew why, but it made it that much easier to steal a few (or maybe a good eleven) boxes of candy.

He shrugged, and before anyone could blink, disappeared in a green flash and snuck into theater 6, where he knew the new zombie movie was about to play.

The lights were already dimmed, and there were only four other people in the theater, and they seemed to be in a group. He made sure to discreetly tie their shoelaces together (intricately) while they giggled at the opening scene. Butch admired his handy work before smirking and sauntering to an isolated seat in the back.

He lazily plopped down on the seat and kicked his feet up on the seat ahead, his hand drifting into his pocket to retrieve a candy bar.

Even his emerald eyes chuckled when he found he grabbed almond chocolate bars, "Sweet," he sang.

"Oh, goddammit."

He turned to the right and his eyes shimmered mischievously. _Hey, it's Cup-_

"Huh?" He whispered, and squinted his eyes to look at her. Something was off; her eyes didn't look any different, they were still the same apple green color, and her eyelashes were still black, but maybe she was blushing? No, no, that never happens (well, sometimes it does, he usually does something flirtatious to set her off anyways), and if he tilted his head, he could see that her cheeks were ghostly pale.

_What the fuck is it then...oh. Her lips are, uh, more pink, I guess._

Butch slyly grinned and moved to sit next to her.

* * *

"Oh goddammit," Buttercup cursed and picked up her popcorn bucket. Not much fell out - thankfully, because she would raise hell if all of it was gone - but she was still disappointed. She smashed the pieces that fell with her shoe and, with a grunt, almost childishly scooted them away from her.

The green Powerpuff was pouting when there was the faint zipping sound of someone flying accompanied by a green streak, and soon after, a rustle of wind that made her ebony locks dance.

She knew that sound. She heard it everyday when she was flipping pancakes before school, and Bubbles was scurrying around the house and asking where her black heels were. She heard it when Blossom rocketed towards her room in a flurry of pink to be by herself after a stressful day, only a book in hand. She heard it after buildings exploded, and billboards melted, and the streets ripped apart as her green counterpart flew in between her legs, crudely groping at her behind before taking off downtown.

Buttercup turned, and goddamn, there he was. _Really? Really, you shithead you have to come here?_

She stared at her asinine counterpart as a scream was heard from the big screen, the group at the front screeching and huddling closer.

He flashed her a winning smile and twitched his eyebrows, his feet once again finding themselves on the seat in front of him, his arms folded behind his head.

His calloused hand suddenly fished into her popcorn and he quickly ate some before Buttercup could slap it away. She opened her mouth to cuss at him but he had beat her to it, talking around a mouthful of popcorn, "Looks like you're finally taking pride in yourself," Butch nodded at her lips.

"Piss off, Twitch," she spat, tugging the popcorn away from him and loudly sipping her soda.

Buttercup and Butch weren't friends, at all, but they weren't mortal enemies anymore because the Rowdyruffs didn't cause trouble around Townsville on a daily basis. She just didn't like to be around him because he was an insufferable jackass, which was understandable, considering his own brother, Brick, punches him square in the jaw every day for being himself.

He didn't like her; he just liked _messing_ with her. It was nearly impossible to not get under Buttercup's skin because of her temper.

"Just trying to be civil," Butch reached into his pocket. "Chocolate bar?" He extended his hand.

Buttercup ignored him, he frowned. "I don't care what you're _trying to be_, Pencildick," she angrily whispered. "You could _try to be_ a piece of shit, but oh!-in a way you kind of are, with you taking your first breath after emerging from a prison cell's toilet and all." She glared as he nodded thoughtfully, mumbling something under his breath and wagging his finger at her.

Buttercup sucked in a breath, "Eh, bad example, because if I actually looked up a piece of shit in the dictionary, your fucking ugly picture will be staring up at me-"

"Ouch-" Butch winced.

"-from inside a toilet bowl. So try all you want. Your attempts at being civil are fruitless, so don't waste your breath," Buttercup turned back to the movie with a growl.

Butch just huffed and stared at her lips for the first time since he came over. They weren't a pink like he initially thought, they were actually colored red. Not quite the color of Brick's hat, which was nearing maroon as the sun fades it, or Blossom's frilly bow, and it wasn't the color of Boomer's cheeks when Bubbles waves at him in the hall either. It was more like the color of a cherry that's perched on the top of a vanilla sundae.

Buttercup surprisingly, didn't look that bad.

He liked cherries, anyways.

Butch moved closer, so close that if she turned, their noses would brush, "You know, the name calling is really beating up my ego." He'd hope getting this close to her would make her pissed; he's been aching for a fight for a while now.

He could hear her shudder as his hot breath hit her cheek, and her small shoulders hunched up, so much that he could see the hollow of her collarbone. He stared at her collarbone, too.

Buttercup's lip curled, and she did it so they almost puckered out, and Butch's stomach flipped when her lips moved. He swallowed.

_Oh my God, how the fuck does she make it look so __**fucking hot**__-_

Buttercup picked up her drink-

_Uh, no, put that down Butterbabe, I don't want Junior here makin' an appearance_

-and lifted it to her lips.

_**Jesus God**__, if you don't put that thing down, Cup, so help me-_

Butch madly blushed and his eyes flitted towards the ground as Buttercup's lips wrapped around the straw, her lipstick leaving behind a little red mark as she pulled away. "Cry me a fucking river," she monotoned, and turned to him.

Their eyes locked, emerald on jade, his focus fleeing down to her alarmingly red lips every few seconds. Her own seemed to glimmer knowingly, and first, he caught a glimpse of a rose hue dusting her cheeks, but it was swept away when he let out an uncharacteristic shaky breath. Buttercup's hand reached toward his jeans, and before Butch thought his face couldn't get any redder, but for Christ's sake, it was darker than her lipstick now. He couldn't breath anymore, and his body was stiff, his hands gripping the arm rests with such strength he almost dented them.

Her nimble fingers slipped into his pocket and pulled out three candy bars, and once he blinked, she had one unwrapped and was eating it, her face (_and oh God, her lips_) a good distance away from his and her eyes intently watching the zombie film.

_Huh_, an admirable sound between a laugh and a scoff escaped him.

"Mm," she chewed. "Do these got almonds in 'em?" She scanned the wrapper, "Hellz yeah, they do."

It was few seconds before Butch spoke in a hoarse voice, "Just for that, I think I'm gonna stay right here," he shifted.

"Ooh, tremendous. What lovely company you'll be," Buttercup deadpanned.

"I'm not that bad," he whined, a smirk creeping its way on to his chiseled face.

"Jerkoff," she snorted.

"Oops, already did. Earlier. To your picture, now that I think about it. Which is under fucking bitch in Webster's Dictionary."

"Ah, ego damage," Buttercup griped at her heart, pretended to look hurt. She half heartedly shrugged and passed him the popcorn bucket, "Here, I guess."

"Extra butter?"

"Duh, asshole," she laughed, and Butch found himself staring at her red lips, again.


End file.
